The present invention relates generally to examination tables for doctor's offices and in particular to an examination table providing in-office x-ray imaging.
Office space of physicians and other medical practitioners can be limited or expensive so that if an examination function or test is added in-office, an existing faction or text may have to be eliminated from in-office availability. This is particularly true for functions, such as x-ray imaging which normally require equipment that takes up a large portion of floor space of a typical examination room or physician's office. The result is that patients requiring x-rays must be referred to off-site locations or at a minimum different specialized x-ray facilities within the same building, increasing the time required for the patient examination and the inconvenience to the patient.